general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter August (Wes Ramsey)
Peter redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Peter (disambiguation). |occupation = Author of the Severed Branch Owner and publisher of The Invader''Revealed on August 17, 2018. |education = Attended school in Bern, SwitzerlandStated April 30, 2018 |residence = |parents = Cesar Faison (deceased) Anna Devane |siblings = Robin Scorpio-Drake (maternal half) Britt Westbourne Nathan West (deceased) (paternal half) |spouse = |romances ='Maxie Jones' (in love with) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = Emil Krieg Sybil McTavish (paternal; deceased) Thomas Devane (maternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Alex Marick (maternal) Lindsay Devane Gabriel Devane |nieces/nephews = Emma Scorpio-Drake Noah Scorpio-Drake (via Robin) James West Georgie Spinelli (step) (via Nathan) |cousins = |godchildren = |relatives = |color = #660000 |color text = white }} '''Peter August' is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of the late supervillain, Cesar Faison and Special Agent Anna Devane via one night stand. He is the long lost half-brother of Dr. Britt Westbourne, the late Det. Nathan West and heroine Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. He is infamously known to be responsible for Jason Morgan's five year disappearance. Casting Casting On October 26, 2017, TVLine and Soap Opera Digest confirmed that Wes Ramsey would be joining the cast as Peter August, debuting on November 14. He is known for his roles on Charmed as Wyatt Halliwell, Guiding Light as Sam Spencer and on Days of Our Lives as Owen Kent. Background In 2018, Obrecht revealed Faison had a son named Henrik. Faison wanted nothing to do with Henrik because while the boy was Faison's son, he wasn't Anna's. His mother disappeared right after birth. Faison had him sent off to boarding school as soon as he was able to go. For many years, Henrik wanted to have his father's approval, when he grew up he became smart and devious. When he arrived in late 2017, he took the name Peter August, the COO of Aurora Media. In February 1, 2018, it's revealed that Anna has a child with Faison, hinting that Henrik is Anna's long lost son. Henrik was conceived just before Anna met Robert Scorpio, when she was still a trainee at the WSB. She went into an undercover to get some intel on Faison, she found him heavily drunk at a bar, he couldn't notice who she was and she took advantage. In the end of the night she got the intel she wanted a long with something she didn't expect, a child. Fearing Faison might find out about their child, after Henrik was born Anna gave him away without even holding or seeing him, fearing she won't be able to let go of her first born. Unfortunately, Henrik was found by Faison and he was raised unfairly by him. He was sent to a boarding school at a very young age in Switzerland under a different name, for years he wanted his father's approval, for him to love him as his son but Faison only saw him as a servant nothing more. He never even attended any of his school plays. Henrik is a professional writer, under his father's pen name "P.K. Sinclair", he wrote a book called The Severed Branch, that is based off of his childhood and his relationship with his father, and it was published in 2018, he received an early copy in late March. He is close friends with his mentor, Valentin Cassadine. In May 8, 2018, it's revealed that Valentin knew Henrik since he was a child. He became a father figure to Henrik, loving and caring for him like he was his own son; he taught him how to be devious and a brilliant strategist like him. On May 23, it was revealed that after Anna gave Henrik away; Valentin tracked down the family that had adopted him and threatened them into giving him the infant, he then delivered him to his father. On May 21, Peter helped deliver Maxie's baby...his nephew, James West. In June 29, while being held captive, he saw a hallucination of Maxie, to which he revealed that she’s the first person in his life to ever need him and he wanted to redeem himself in her eyes. He and his father were behind The Jason Morgan Conspiracy and after months of being hunted down, on May 22, he was captured and taken into custody by the PCPD and the WSB. However, he escaped through Valentin's help till he was recaptured after being held captive by Dr. Liesl Obrecht and Nina Reeves for nearly two months. In August, the WSB cleared Peter of all his charges and after being released from hospital, Peter bought a new gossip magazine called "The Invader" through Valentin's help. He detests his mother Anna greatly for abandoning him right after he was born. However after a year of struggle, he has finally begun to warm up to her and is committed into getting to know her and their family. Storylines |-|2017= On November 14, 2017, Peter August first appeared when he arrived at The Metro Court Hotel in Port Charles, New York for a job interview for a corporate position, meeting Drew Cain, who along with Sam Morgan, had purchased Derek Wells Media (formerly one of the front companies for The Jerome Crime Family), which was previously owned by Julian Jerome and had been renamed Aurora Media in the hopes of making the company totally legitimate and crime-free. On November 29, 2017, Sam Morgan revealed in a press conference to formally and publicly launch the company, that Peter August is the new Chief Operating Officer (COO) of Aurora Media.5 Peter soon quickly begins impressing Drew and Sam, by working alongside not only them both, but with Nina Reeves, who Sam kept in charge of Crimson Publications, which remained the top division of Aurora Media, and worked with her and Maxie Jones in covering popular news bulletins and national events to gain high revenue and corporate influence for Crimson. As the COO of Aurora, Peter is also one of Nina's bosses. He later also meets and interviews Lulu Falconeri for a job at Aurora the week after, from whereupon Lulu joins the company as a tabloid reporter and journalist. For the rest of 2017, Peter comes to highly respect his new employers and colleagues, forging a partnership with Sam and Nina, while gaining the respect of Drew and also harbouring a friendship with Lulu, Maxie, and Nathan West. In mid December of 2017, Lulu conducts an interview with Nathan, after the latter discovers that the infamous criminal mastermind Cesar Faison is his biological father. Nathan, who was shocked at this revelation, begins working alongside Dante Falconeri and then seeks the help of Lulu and Crimson to lure Faison out of hiding, so that the PCPD can capture him and incarcerate him for good. Lulu then calls upon Peter and Nina to aid Nathan in using Crimson's influence to expose Faison to the Internet, but Maxie panics after she becomes pregnant with Nathan's child, though Nathan is determined to find Faison nonetheless. In addition, the interview soon ends up garnering the attention of Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, and Anna Devane. |-|2018-19= In January 2018, when Drew and Sam go on their honeymoon, Peter is left in charge of Aurora. On January 23, Peter rejects Anna's offer of making a fake story to lure Faison (by making it based on his other son) since it apparently violated the company's ethics commission. Anna is left shocked of Peter's unwillingness to cooperate and before leaving, she said that she didn't believe him. In January 25, Peter was held hostage at gunpoint by Cesar Faison, then Maxie Jones arrived. In an attempt to stop Faison, Peter tried to shoot him, but he got shot instead. However, he was wearing a bulletproof vest and was uninjured. After the hostage situation and Faison and Nathan were shot, Peter left the Metro Court and was stalking Anna Devane at the very location where she is waiting to meet Faison's son Henrik, possibly hinting that Peter is Henrik. He also burned his bulletproof vest and by doing so, he destroyed evidence. In January 31, Peter visited Faison at his hospital room and called him "Dad" revealing himself as Henrik. They exchange threats and insults before Peter tells his father he killed the wrong son as Nathan had died from his wound that night. Peter is gleeful that he outmanoeuvred his father. He further gloats over holding all the cards including the flash drive containing Drew's memories. Faison had trouble breathing and grabbed for the emergency button, while begging his son for help. Peter whips the button out of Faison's hand and says, "You taught me better than that." Peter proudly saunters out of the room, leaving Faison to gasp for air and ultimately die. Peter attended his brother Nathan's funeral and later in February 19, he mourned and apologized to him in his gravesite for being indirectly responsible for his death. After finding out from Maxie that his father had Huntington's disease, he did a blood test with Dr. Griffin Munro's help, and on March 16, like his nephew or niece, it's confirmed that he hasn't inherited Huntington's disease from his father. Soon he began having an interest in his brother's widow Maxie Jones constantly being there for her without her knowing who he really is. Griffin soon found out about Peter's true identity and soon confronted him. Peter was able to manipulate him into not reporting him to the authorities. On May, Peter escorted Maxie to the Nurses Ball of 2018. During the Nurses Ball, he met his long-lost half sister Robin. Later when leaving the Nurses' Ball, Maxie's water breaks in Peter's car. Peter helps Maxie deliver a healthy baby boy on the side of the road. Afterwards, he confronts Anna Devane at the pier, before being held at gunpoint by Jason Morgan. On May 22, to save his life, Anna reveals to both Peter and Jason that he is her son. In the end, Peter was taken into custody by the PCPD and the WSB. In May 25, despite Robert and Dante's opposition, Anna refused to testify against her son. Through Valentin's help he was able to escape, however, he was kidnapped by Liesl Obrecht with the help of Nina. Liesl and Nina held Peter captive in a cabin in the woods for being indirectly responsible for Nathan's death and Liesl tortured/starved him several times, even trying to kill him on a few occasions despite Nina's opposition to murder. Peter, who was failing to convince Nina out of the plot, almost got lucky when a scout named Wyatt Hoover attempted to rescue him, but Lisel came in and caused Wyatt to hide under the bed. After she left, Peter had Wyatt take her notebook and give it to Franco and Finn, who soon discovered the whole kidnapping. Lisel later brought Peter to Spoon Island and started to hold him captive there, but Peter was finally able to persuade an unwilling Nina to help him escape, only for Lisel to catch them. Enraged, Liesl sets Spoon Island on fire with the two of them inside and gets arrested. Valentin and Finn save the two and Peter is hospitalized as a result of being held captive for two months. In August, the WSB cleared Peter of all his charges and after being released from hospital, Peter bought a new gossip magazine called "The Invader". He is determined to reshape the media company, so he hired Lulu Spencer-Falconeri to help him in doing so. In September 13, he met with his sister Robin at the Metro court, they talk about his father. She points out that they both grew up in Faison’s shadow and she doesn’t want that for her children. He assures her he doesn’t plan to hurt her or her children. Robin says she won’t lobby on her mother’s behalf. If he chooses to have a relationship with Anna, that’s his choice. She admits that Emma is curious about him. Peter says he may give her a reason to introduce him to her children one day. In November 2018, Peter met his half-sister, Britt Westbourne. Crimes Committed *Had Dr. Klein hold Jason Morgan captive in a clinic in Russia for 5 years 2012-Oct 2017 *Plotted to use Jason to have his father (Cesar Faison) killed 2012-Jan 31, 2018 *Stole the flash drive containing Drew's memories 2017 *Tried to shoot Cesar Faison in defense of Maxie Jones 26, 2018 *Stalked Anna Devane 26, 2018 *Destroyed evidence by burning his bullet proof vest 29, 2018 *Left his father to die by swatting away his emergency button while he was going into cardiac arrest 31, 2018 *Held Anna hostage at gunpoint and was going to kill her before being stopped by Jason 21-22, 2018; charges were dropped by Anna on May 25 *Escaped from jail with the help of Valentin Cassadine and tried to flee town 31, 2018 Health and Vitals *Nearly drowned revealed Oct 05, 2018 *Kidnapped from his adopted family by Valentin Cassadine and delivered to his father, Cesar Faison revealed May 23, 2018 *Held hostage at gunpoint by his father, Cesar 25-26, 2018 *Shot by Cesar and rendered unconscious 26, 2018; uninjured due to bulletproof vest *Assaulted by Jason Morgan in defense of Anna Devane 22, 2018 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Jason 22, 2018 *Threatened by Det. Dante Falconeri 25, 2018 *Kidnapped and held hostage by Dr. Liesl Obrecht and Nina Reeves 31-Jul 20, 2018; revealed Jun 4, 2018 *Almost had his finger cut off by Liesl 6, 2018; Nina stopped her *Cut his wrist with a piece of glass while trying to escape 12, 2018 *Hit in the hand with a bat by Liesl (probably broken) 12, 2018 *Blood poisoning Jun 15, 2018 *Infected wound Jun 29, 2018 *Nearly smothered with a pillow by Liesl (stopped by Nina) 10, 2018 *Trapped in a burning barn by Liesl and left unconscious (along with Nina, who was saved by Valentin) 20, 2018; saved by [[Finn]] *Hospitalized after being kidnapped for nearly two months 23-Aug 2018 Family tree Trivia *The Jason Morgan Conspiracy References Category:2010s Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Fictional authors Category:Devane family Category:2017 arrivals Category:2010s male characters